Fullmetal Amnesia
by shadowfax272
Summary: It seems Edward has caught amnesia! Now he will have to relearn everything...including alchemy! Will he remember who he was? Will he be able to live up to his own reputation and be the great alchemist he once was? WILL HE STILL LIKE WINRY? Updated 5.12.06
1. Chapter 1

"You won't get away this time!" Edward Elric cried, running after Scar through the alleyway.  
"Brother! Wait up!" his brother Alphonse wailed, trying to catch up. 

Suddenly Scar whirled around and placed one hand on the wall. There was an explosion and large pieces of rubble went flying into Ed, mostly hitting his head.

Ed yelled in pain as he went falling to the ground. He was bleeding from his left arm, and blood almost covered half of his head.

"Stay in school, kid." Scar growled, running off.

"Come…back here…" Ed mumbled, stretching out one arm.

"Brother!" Al cried, kneeling down to Ed and picking up his head.

"Don't try to talk, you're going to pass out."

"Alphonse…I…" Ed's eyes clouded over, and he collapsed.

* * *

Ed woke up in the military hospice, head bandaged over. His vision was just coming back, and he could make out sitting on the side of the bed a large grey figure…

"Unh…? What the"  
The grey figure jumped up and hugged Ed. "Brother! You're awake!"

"…What? Who are you? I'm not your"  
Ed's vision finally completely cleared up. The figure hugging him was a giant…suit of armour?!

"ARRGHGETAWAYFROMME" Ed cried, running out of the room.  
"Brother, wait! You might not be strong enough yet "

"I'm not your brother!" Ed cried, looking back at the suit of armour chasing him, before he bumped into something in front of him.

"?!"

The black-haired figure was wearing a military uniform of some sort and had weird symbols on his gloves.  
"Ah, Fullmetal. Good to see you're awake."

"Huh? Who's Fullmetal?"

"Brother, come back!" The suit of armour caught up. Now Ed was cornered.

"Help me, whoever, you are! This thing is chasing me!" Ed cried, hiding behind the military man.

"Is this some kind of joke, Fullmetal?" the military man inquired.  
"I don't know who this Fullmetal is! I don't know who you are, or where I am, or…"

Ed froze, scratching his head.  
"Or even…_who_ I am..."

* * *

"Well, we've concluded, from questioning and just plain old weird behaviour," Riza stated, "that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has caught amnesia."

"I'm an alchemist too, now?!" Ed cried.  
"You'll have to relearn a lot of things, Fullmetal, if you don't get your memory back." Roy sighed. "It'll be a long haul. You were a very skilled alchemist…I don't even know if it's possible to relearn all the things you knew, all the feelings you felt…you might never be yourself again."

"I still can't believe my brother is a giant tin can." Ed muttered.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, going into a crying fit of sorts.  
"Sorry, um…what was your name again…Alfred?"  
"Alphonse." Riza corrected.  
"Thanks Lisa."  
"RIZA!"

Roy smacked his head with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now this time, Fullmetal, you WILL stay in bed until I say so, is that clear?"

Ed grumbled at Roy, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, 'Colonel'."

"EDWARD!" came a voice, and a blonde girl ran into the room clutching a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're okay! I came here as soon as I heard! Are you all right? You look pretty beat…do you need a nap?"

Edward blinked. "Uh…who are you?"

Winry laughed. "Oh Ed, you're so funny! Hahahaha!"

There was awkward silence as everyone stared at Winry.

"…you can't be serious."

"He has amnesia, Winry. He can't remember _anything_." Alphonse interjected.

Ed sighed. "Thanks, Ildefonso."

"Alphonse." Al growled.

"…really?" Winry looked shocked.

More silence.

The silence was broken by Winry bashing Ed on the head repeatedly.

"Why you little…! I'll get you out of this if it's the last thing I-"

"WINRY!" Al cried, grabbing Winry and pulling her off Ed.

"Thanks again, Albrecht."

"ALPHONSE!"

"You know, Winry…" Roy approached, "contrary to popular belief, hitting him on the head will not make things better. In fact…it could even worsen his head injuries."

"Oh…sorry…I was only trying to help..."

"That's okay…" Ed muttered. "Say, what was your name again? Winifred?"

"Winry Rockbell." Winry sighed. "I've been your friend since childhood. I made your automail."

"…automail?" Ed parroted, confused.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, one of your arms and one of your legs are automail. You know, robotic?"

"…"

"HOLYCRAPI'MAFREAK" Ed cried, cowering under the bedsheets.

"Heh, you have no idea." Roy grinned.

"That's enough, the lot of you!" Riza cried, barging in. (She had momentarily left the room to feed her dog, Black Hayate, who has now at her heels.)

Black Hayate barked excitedly and pawed Ed's sheets.

"Not now, Hayate."

"Well, so…what happens now?" Winry inquired.

"Well, once Fullmetal is better, we shall have to try to teach him alchemy again. After all, he is one of our most prized alchemists, and we would like to get him back in the field as soon as possible."

"…back in the field?"

Roy smacked one hand over his face again.

"Either you're really ignorant, Fullmetal, or you have forgotten so much that you haven't realised you're in a _military hospice_. I.E., you're a _soldier_."

"…"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ed cried, still cowering under the sheets.

"Oh, for the love of…Riza?" Roy inferred.

"Gladly, Colonel." Riza nodded, whipping out a pistol.

"Eh?" Ed cried, peeking out his head.

BANG BANG BANG! Bulletholes suddenly appeared around Ed's head, narrowly missing him.

"AIEE! All right, I surrender!" Ed wailed, putting up his hands.

"Now you'll be a good soldier, won't you?" Riza scowled.

"YES MA'AM!"

Roy chuckled from the corner.

"See Winry? All better now."


End file.
